


Saving

by Hieiko



Series: When Physics Meets Poetry [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS S5 - Hellbound. Fred's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving

**Author's Note:**

> For the livejournal community open_on_sunday challenge, "Watching".

Spike vanished again.

Fred hated this, watching him disappear, knowing that he found himself in a place of torment, and being able to do nothing. Especially when she was the one he'd come to for help.

She knew what it was like, being dragged into a world you didn't recognize, where you were nothing. And you didn't know if you would ever come back home, or if home really existed at all.

She tried everything to save him, but ended up needing to be saved herself. How could Spike just sit there and smile at her?

She was right all along. He's worth saving.


End file.
